


Who thought school would be fun?

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Love, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a seventeen year old isnt easy for anyone, especially and external student in sixth form who has no idea what she is doing there. Like Ronnie. Veronica Rose Waters doesnt want to be at sixth form, but here she is. People pass her like she is invisible, but one person sees her, and opens her eyes, breaks down the ice wall in her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who thought school would be fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just started sixth form and im already a bit tired of them treating me like an external :( but its only two years, eh... yeah, so this idea popped into my head in a free lesson i had today! Set in the modern day.

Ronnie's POV  
Waking up, reluctantly, I shut up my alarm and turn over. I groan and stomp to the bathroom. I freshen up, get dressed and put on my make-up. I cover up the bags under my eyes with concealer and dark, thick eyeliner. I had another late night. I had to put my little brother to bed after bathing him, but he decided to have a tantrum and I had to rock him to sleep in my arms. Thats not his fault though, he is a six year old with autism. Then I had to care for my mum, who has lung cancer. Just helping her up the stairs was a challenge. I had to be there for her. Another reason to not go to sith form, but she is really persistant.  
I walk into the sixth form area. I don't know anyone, I don't intend to make friends. I don't really want to be here. My mum picked this school out for me and applied me without telling me. I can't not come, I want to show her I'm happy that she did this for me. Its a good school apparently, I just don't want to come. I see all of the people in their friendship groups, huddled around tables. I spot an empty table, sit at it and plug in my earphones, putting on some music to suit my bad mood. People ignore me as expected. I look normal, nothing too unique about me. I go to collect my timetable, its not too bad, although mum signed me up for music, I'll have to change that. English, Drama, History, extra ciricular maths, great. I wonder to my first lesson, drama. I hold my timetable in my hand as I walk, having no idea where I'm going. I look around for a sign or something to help me. Nothing.  
"Are you alright?" a deep voice asks behind me. I turn around to find the source of the voice, but don't look up.  
"Actually, no. I'm lost and I need to get to Drama," I say to him. I look into his mesmirising blue eyes. He smiles at me, the corner of his eyes wrinkling as he said, "Thats where I'm going, I'll walk you if you like."  
"Thanks," I mutter.  
"So, are you new here?" he asks as we walk down the corridoor.  
"Yup, an external as the teachers like to call us," I say.  
"Yeah? Where were you before?" he asks.  
"We moved here during summer from central London, I was at school there. You like asking questions," I reply quickly. I wanted him to walk off and be offended for snooping around and asking questions. Instead he just chuckles, and chuckles more at my bewildered facial expression.  
"Sorry, its just that your the most interesting person I've talked to so far today," He says opening the door for me. I smile to myself, not wanting him to see, but I think he sensed it, because he smiled too.  
"Argh," he said, slapping his forehead, "how rude of me," he says holding his hand out.  
"I'm Benedict," he says as I take his hand and shake it.  
"Pleased to meet you," I say before walking off.  
"Aren't you goin to tell me yours?"  
"I might," I say as mysteriously as I can, failing a bit. With a smile plastered on his face, he follows me and we walk the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence.  
When we get there, it's obvious that everyone knew everyone. I watched as everyone gave Benedict a huge group hug. There were lots of shouts like, "Mr A* last year," so I guess he did well last year in his GCSE's.  
I felt like the black sheep of the group. Everyone put their stuff down, then the girls started to notice I was there.  
"Are you lost?" one of the girls said, she looks like a cow.  
"No, actually, I have this lesson now," I say, fairly civily. She just walks off. While I'm putting my stuff down, the same girl whisper to another cow, "God, why do we have a dyed blonde goth wannabe in here?" I walk past her and inform her. "For the record, my hairs naturally blonde." I sit in the circle like we're told to. Benedict sits across from me, flashing me a dashing smile every once in a while.  
I learn all of the peoples names as the teacher goes through the register.  
"Veronica?"  
"Ronnie," I relpy. There is a giggle of confusion throughout the class.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Can you call me Ronnie please? Its better than Veronica," I say politely.  
"Ok, Ronnie?"  
"Yes miss," I answer.  
Despite the weird, the lesson was quite good.  
"As you know, we will be studying the play Blue Remembered Hills by Dennis Porter. Can you please get into pairs and, in fifteen minutes I want to see a polished performance, off script of the first bit of the first scene. Go."  
Everyone got up and ran to parteners. I see the girls go with girls, and the boys go with boys.  
"Ronnie?" I hear a familiar deep voice say, "I guess I did find out you name after all," we both giggle and start our scene. Maybe Sixth form won't be so bad.


End file.
